


Evasive

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon and Cloud spar.





	Evasive

**Author's Note:**

> "Point for me."
> 
> Probably from KHYML, again. Not sure if 15 Minute Ficlet, any sort of ficlet war, or whatever... ~2003~2004?

"I was starting to think that you were avoiding me," Cloud said, his words a contrast to the darting glance he offered was Leon slipped into the Coliseum practice arena.

"Sora..." Leon offered as explanation, barely able to parry Cloud's sudden swing. But they were there to spar - they were going to spar.

"I know," Cloud replied. "I didn't say that I thought you were avoiding me. I was just starting to think that."

"Then why..." Leon trailed off as he saw an opening. But Cloud blocked him and took a few slightly inhuman jumps back. "Nevermind."

Yes, this was the way they worked - contact, parry, evasion, a rush of moments, hidden emotion. Neither one said they didn't like it, after all, and as Leon pushed Cloud up against the invisible barrier of the arena and kissed him, hard.

Cloud had him on the ground a moment later, demanding to be dominant for at least the moment as he knocked Leon's gunblade away and pushed his right hand down into Leon's pants.

"Cloud..."

"What?"

"Point for you."

Cloud chuckled before kissing Leon again, shifting a bit as hands settled against his lower back and worked to pull up his shirt. No one was going to disturb them - they'd already carved out a niche as people not to mess with.

Leon cried out beneath him, mumbling something about needing more contact and less clothing.

Working quickly, Cloud at least managed to get their pants down and guide Leon into a position where they could at least suck and grope at one another. He pushed a gloved finger between Leon's legs, teasing for just a second. Leon cried out and came, his rich moans vibrating through Cloud's body.

"Point for me," Cloud muttered a moment later once he was sure that Leon couldn't possibly reach a weapon. "Point for me."


End file.
